Disharmony 2
|caption = The corrupted started a war, the uncorrupted must end it|Row 1 title = Directed by|Row 1 info = Sonic879|Row 2 title = Co-Directors|Row 2 info = Punkasaurus0530 TMNTHedgehog5 Frogadier55|Row 3 title = Helpers|Row 3 info = Nighlocktheawesome|Row 4 title = Heroes (The Rainbow Forces)|Row 5 title = Villains (The Corrupted Tyrants)|Row 5 info = Twilight Sparkle (founder) Princess Celestia (founder) Carver Descartes Tish Katsufrakis Rogue the Bat Dr. Z Ursula, Zander, and Ed Rex Ancient and Ace Misty Brock Silver the Hedgehog Tempest Shadow/Fizzlepop Berrytwist Grubber Sneech Big G Max Henry Wong and Terriermon Capper Rarity Applejack Raphael Casey Jones Infinite Starlight Glimmer Buttercup Stewie Griffin Iron Man Black Panther War Machine Vision Kotori Itsuka Origami Tobiichi Amethyst Darkrai Green Arrow Powergirl Artemis Doctor Fate Hawkman Jazz Sideswipe Nightwing Starfire Beast Boy Punisher Wonder Girl Red Robin (Tim Drake) the Big One Clone Charizard Manny the Mammoth Elektra Purple Man Diamondback Black Siren Matt and Gabumon Kevin Levin|Row 4 info = Tino Tonitini (founder) Princess Luna (founder) Sunset Shimmer Lucario Sci-Twi Lor McQuarrie G-Merl Emerl Yoshi Donkey Kong Sonic the hedgehog Tails Knuckles Amy Rose Shadow the hedgehog Fluttershy Rainbow Dash Pinkie Pie Max Taylor and Chomp Zoe Drake and Paris Rod and Laura Princess Skystar Queen Novo Captain Celaeno Sora Donald Duck Goofy Kairi Doraemon Noby Sue Takato Matsuki and Guilmon Rika Nonaka and Renamon Nighlock Ask Ketchum and Pikachu Serena Clemont and Bonnie Leonardo Donatello Michelangelo April O'Neil Spike the Dragon Discord Kim Possible Ron Stoppable Blossom Bubbles Brian Griffin Spider-Man Captain America Hulk Falcon Batman Superman Wonder Woman The Flash (Wally West) Martian Manhunter Green Lantern (John Stewart) Hawkgirl Shido Itsuka Tohka Yatogami Yoshino and Yoshinon Mana Takamiya Steven Universe Garnet Pearl Connie Lapiz Lazuli Peridot Mew Mewtwo Ratchet Bumblebee Ironhide Moon Knight Raven Cyborg Red Hood Supergirl Damian Wayne Rexy Blue Lady Margaret Daredevil Jessica Jones Luke Cage Ironfist Tai and Agumon Ben Tennyson Gwen Tennyson Rigby Swamp Thing Man Thing Red Lantern (James Warron) Riku Indominus Rex May Optimus Prime|Row 6 title = Villains (The Villain Society)|Row 6 info = Gorilla Grodd Black Adam Bane Reverse-Flash Queen Chrysalis King Sombra Davy Jones Captain Salazar Garble Vilgax Dark Masters Megatron Brawl Sideways Lockdown Barricade Starscream Elsa the Snow Queen}} is a movie made by Sonic876, Punkasaurus0530, and TMNTHedgehog5. It is a sequel to Disharmony: Gods Among Us. Plot After the events of Infinity War, everything that happened in ''Disharmony: Gods Among Us'' returns to everyone's memories as it all comes back. With Brainiac on his way to Equestria, the Rainbow Forces and Corrupted Tyrants are forced to team up with each other. But can they hold their alliance together to take down their enemy, or will they tear each other apart? Summary Opening The film opens up with Brainiac destroying another world that Apple Bloom and Applejack are on. With no other options. The two are forced to leave the planet. However, Apple Bloom's ship is damaged, forcing the sisters to land somewhere else. Tino, Princess Luna, Nighlock, and Superman address the public/Flashback Present day, Tino, Princess Luna, Nighlock, and Superman give the public their side of the story. In a flashback, the quartet, on a mission to save the inmates from Ponyville Prison, take on and defeat Beast Boy, Artemis, Celestia, and Twilight at the prison. However, they are forced to fight Red Robin (Tim Drake) when he murders Mario for raising rebellions against the Corrupted Tyrants. Back in the present, Tino, Luna, Nighlock, and Superman finish their side of the story. Investigating the Villain Society/Max Taylor and Comp, Zoe Drake and Paris, Swamp Thing, Man Thing, and April O'Neil head to Everfree Swamp/Encountering Adult Bambi Later, Tino, Luna, Nighlock, and Superman meet with Max Taylor and Chomp, Zoe Drake and Paris, Swamp Thing, and Man Thing. They introduce them Sister Eye, a global protection program designed to detect threats. April O'Neil admits she had a hand in building it. They then reveal that in the recent gap of security, Gorilla Grodd has come to Equestria to conquer it, and he's not alone. He has gathered many villains and they call themselves the Villain Society. At the Everfree Swamp, the encounter three of the Villain Society members, Queen Chrysalis, Captain Salazar, and Davy Jones. After dealing with Chrysalis, a hallucination of Shredder who was killed during the Infinity War, and Captain Salazar, the group comes across Adult Bambi. April convinces him to help them. After the battle, Adult Bambi wanders off into the forest. With Artemis, Darkai, and Apple Bloom/Apple Bloom has not recovered her memories yet Meanwhile, at Darkrai's hideout, Apple Bloom returns with supplies for herself, Darkrai, and Artemis, barely evading the cops. When she returns to the hideout, At the city of Kansas TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA Tino and Princess Luna vs Black Adam The Final Showdown:Tino vs Twilight and Luna vs Celestia Ending Teams The Rainbow Forces * Tino Tonitini * Princess Luna * Sunset Shimmer *Lucario *Sci-Twi *Lor McQuarrie *G-Merl *Emerl *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Sonic the hedgehog *Tails *Knuckles *Amy Rose *Shadow the hedgehog *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Max Taylor and Chomp *Zoe Drake and Paris *Rod and Laura *Princess Skystar *Queen Novo *Captain Celaeno *Sora *Donald Duck *Goofy *Kairi *Doraemon *Noby *Sue *Takato Matsuki and Guilmon *Rika Nonaka and Renamon *Nighlock *Ask Ketchum and Pikachu *Serena *Clemont and Bonnie *Leonardo *Donatello *Michelangelo *April O'Neil *Spike the Dragon *Discord *Kim Possible *Ron Stoppable *Blossom *Bubbles *Brian Griffin *Spider-Man *Captain America *Hulk *Falcon *Batman *Superman *Wonder Woman *The Flash (Wally West) *Martian Manhunter *Green Lantern (John Stewart) *Hawkgirl *Shido Itsuka *Tohka Yatogami *Yoshino and Yoshinon *Mana Takamiya *Steven Universe *Garnet *Pearl *Connie *Lapiz Lazuli *Peridot *Mew *Mewtwo *Ratchet *Ironhide *Bumblebee *Moon Knight *Raven *Cyborg *Red Hood *Supergirl *Damian Wayne *Rexy *Blue *Lady Margaret *Daredevil *Jessica Jones *Luke Cage *Ironfist *Tai Kamiya and Agumon *Kari Kamiya and Gatomon *Sora Takenouchi and Biyomon *Mimi Tachikawa and Palmon *Joe and Gomamon *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Mordecai *Rigby *Swamp Thing *Man Thing *Red Lantern (James Warron) *Riku *May *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *The Flash (Jay Garrick) *Indominus Rex *Optimus Prime The Corrupted Tyrants *Twilight Sparkle (founder) *Princess Celestia (founder) *Carver Descartes *Tish Katsufrakis *Rogue the Bat *Dr. Z *Ursula, Zander, and Ed *Rex Ancient and Ace *Misty *Brock *Silver the Hedgehog *Tempest Shadow/Fizzlepop Berrytwist *Grubber *Sneech *Big G *Max *Henry Wong and Terriermon *Capper *Rarity *Applejack *Raphael *Casey Jones *Starlight Glimmer *Buttercup *Stewie Griffin *Iron Man *Black Panther *Vision *War Machine *Kotori Itsuka *Origami Tobiichi *Amethyst *Darkrai *Green Arrow *Powergirl *Artemis *Doctor Fate *Hawkman *Jazz *Sideswipe *Nightwing *Starfire *Beast Boy *Punisher *Wonder Girl *Red Robin (Tim Drake) *The Big One *Clone Charizard *Manny the Mammoth *Elektra *Purple Man *Diamondback *Black Siren *Matt Ishida and Gabumon *T.K. Takaishi and Patamon *Izzy Izumi and Tentomon *Kevin Levin The Villain Society * Gorilla Grodd * Black Adam * Bane * Reverse-Flash * Queen Chrysalis * King Sombra * Davy Jones * Captain Salazar * Garble * Vilgax * Dark Masters * Megatron * Brawl * Sideways * Lockdown * Barricade * Starscream * Elsa the Snow Queen Scenes #Opening (Disharmony 2) #Tino, Princess Luna, Nighlock, and Superman address the public/Flashback #Investigating the Villain Society/Max Taylor and Comp, Zoe Drake and Paris, Swamp Thing, Man Thing, and April O'Neil head to Everfree Swamp/Encountering Adult Bambi #With Artemis, Darkai, and Apple Bloom/Apple Bloom has not recovered her memories yet #At the city of Kansas #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #Tino and Princess Luna vs Black Adam #The Final Showdown:Tino vs Twilight and Luna vs Celestia #Ending ( ) Trivia * This movie is based on Injustice 2. Soundtrack # ??? ??? # ??? ??? # ??? ??? # ??? ??? # ??? ??? # ??? ??? # ??? ??? # ??? ??? # ??? ??? # ??? ??? # ??? ??? # ??? ??? # ??? ??? # ??? ??? # ??? ??? # ??? ??? # ??? ??? # ??? ??? # ??? ??? # ??? ??? # ??? ??? # ??? ??? # ??? ??? # ??? ??? # ??? ??? # ??? ??? # ??? ??? # ??? ??? # ??? ??? # ??? ??? # ??? ??? # ??? ??? # ??? ??? # ??? ??? # ??? ??? # ??? ??? # ??? ??? # ??? ??? # ??? ??? # I Choose you Credits Gallery Category:Sonic879 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Movies Category:Epic films Category:War films Category:Sequel films